


Extinguished

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir finally returns, receiving a reaction from Historia she hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinguished

       Ymir pulled a clean cotton shirt down her bruised torso, exhaling sharply through her nose as a large cut was pulled from the motion. She was back. After such a long time, she was back. She knew only that Historia had taken the throne and she hadn’t had time to learn more. She had seen Historia earlier, and Historia had seen her. Their eyes had met and something seemed to ignite in Historia’s. Ymir had seen icy flame rise, and she was afraid. How could she ever face Historia. What would she say. How could she fix things. Could they even be fixed? What had their relationship been before? Ymir didn’t know Historia’s feelings towards her. All emotions had most likely been extinguished when Ymir had abandoned her. Ymir only knew her feelings for the other girl hadn't changed since the day she left.

       Ymir heard a creak behind her as she pulled breeches up past her hips. As determined footsteps halted on the wooden floor Ymir slowly, hesitantly turned. There she stood, steeled and tense, her eyes burning fiercely. Ymir opened her mouth, ready to comment on Historia’s new authority, to smirk as she always had. No words came out. All moisture seemed to have evaporated from her mouth and the only thing she could manage was a weak swallow. Ymir's chest seized as she saw the small woman's fists clench, nails digging into callused palms. After a moment’s evaluation Historia strode towards Ymir who unconsciously shifted her body backwards. Before the shifter knew it the two women were a breath apart and there was a mixture of desperation and loathing churning in Historia's eyes that Ymir couldn't even begin to understand. One of the smaller girl’s hands gripped Ymir’s shirt, pulling her face down to Historia’s own. Their mouths met sharply, teeth colliding, and the impact reverberated through Ymir’s skull.

       Ymir didn’t know how to react. She had played scenario after scenario in her head, but none of them came close to this. She felt herself being pushed backwards, her legs hitting the side of her cot, and she moved to sit. Still kissing Historia, Ymir wanted more and more of her. Everything was tangled limbs, teeth biting and a struggle to breathe. Ymir’s back pressed against the cold wall and Historia straddled her hips, one of the smaller girl’s hands still entangled in the cotton shirt, the other digging fingernails into Ymir’s hip. Historia’s fingers seemed to find every bruise, ache, and cut, pressing firm hands into them as slender fingers roamed. Pain sang through Ymir’s body, and her hands fluttered around Historia’s waist before pressing into her sides as Historia shoved Ymir’s torso into the wall. Ymir’s breath came through her teeth in a hiss as their lips parted, only to have Historia silence it with another hungry kiss. Ymir reacted and pressed her hips into Historia’s own, arching up, needing the other girl more than ever. Ymir deepened their kiss, biting the other girl’s lips hard enough to draw blood. Historia moved to Ymir’s neck, grazing her teeth over the skin before biting down, drawing a low moan out of the other girl.

       Then, everything stopped. Historia went still. Her small body began to shake and her fist in Ymir’s shirt balled tighter. Ymir felt drops on her shoulder and went limp.

  
              “I hate you,” Historia choked out, “I fucking _hate you_.”

       She pulled Ymir forward and forced her into the wall again. Ymir felt more battered than she ever had before and her lips burned as she let out ragged breaths. She looked forward with a glassy stare, confused, hating herself, yet still always loving Historia. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to Historia’s head, tangling long fingers in golden strands. Ymir closed her eyes and pulled Historia close, resting her chin on the other girl’s head.

                “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
